La decencia es la mejor indecencia
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: A veces, las relaciones no son siempre como se plantean.


_**Roderich Eldestein.**_

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde de un jueves; y como tenía planeado en mi agenda, iría a visitar a Ludwig para tomar el té.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta y le di unos cuantos toques, indicando mi llegada.

Me gustaría decir que la persona que me atendió fue Ludwig, pero para mí desgracia…

— ¡Austria! ¡Kesese~! — Me recibió con sus ya típicas (y fastidiosas) risas.

— Oh, Gilbert… Buenas tardes.

— ¡Austria! ¿Por qué tan serio?  
— No soy serio, simplemente soy educado. — Le dije, acomodando mis gafas.

— Ah… No importa, si vienes a ver a West, pasa… Él se fue a comprar más salchichas junto con los demás.

— Si no está, regresaré otro día…— Estaba decidido a irme, cuando sentí como tomó mi brazo.

— ¡No te vayas, Austria! Te invito una cerveza. — Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué motivo aceptaría tal invitación?

— Porque somos primos… Y deberíamos comenzar a llevarnos bien.

— Bueno, en parte tienes razón, pero…

— Además de que nunca tomas nada ni te diviertes, por dios. ¿Por qué eres tan aburrido?

— Si me vas a seguir insultando…

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

— Mira, Roderich, ya en serio. — Aclaró su garganta un poco. — Quiero que nos llevemos bien porque West me lo pidió… Y como lo quiero mucho, le haré caso sólo esta vez.

Me sorprendí.

¿Tan mala era nuestra relación como para que Ludwig le pidiera a Gilbert mejorarla?

¡¿Qué clase de persona educada no se lleva bien con sus allegados?!

— Está bien, acepto la cerveza. — Suspiré.

— ¡Bien! — Sonrió ampliamente. — Pasa, por favor.

— De acuerdo. — Asentí y pasé a la casa de Ludwig, observando los cuadros en la pared… Jamás me cansaba de mirarlos, eran arte puro.

Escuche claramente como Gilbert cerró la puerta y regresó dentro de la casa para estar junto a mí.

— ¡Bien! — Posó su mano izquierda en mi hombro. — ¿Quieres solo cerveza o también un bocadillo?

— Sólo la cerveza, por favor.

— De acuerdo, pasa a la cocina, ahí tengo la cerveza… Como sólo somos dos, no habrá tardanza en servirlas.

— Me parece excelente. — Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida, caminando hacia el lugar indicado.

No estaba seguro si lo que escuché fue una risa o un suspiro demasiado escandaloso.

Conociendo a Gilbert… Probablemente lo primero.

Después de unos minutos, llegó riéndose.

— ¡Austria! — Fue al refrigerador y sacó unas cuantas cervezas. — ¿Cómo te ha ido con Hungría?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Gilbert?

— Tú sabes… — Sacó un par de tarros de la alacena y sirvió la cerveza en estos. — ¿Son pareja nuevamente?

Me sonrojé levemente y tosí para tratar de disimularlo un poco.

— Eh… No sé a qué te refieras… Hungría ha sido una buena amiga desde que somos niños.

— Por eso… ¿Pero ya no pasó nada de ustedes después de la época Austro-Húngara? — Se dirigió a la mesa (donde estaba sentado) y colocó los dos tarros.

— No, no pasó nada romántico después de eso…— Suspiré, dándole un pequeño trago a la cerveza.

— Y…— Tomó asiento, dándole un trago bastante largo a la cerveza. — ¿Sexual?

Casi me atraganto con la poca cerveza que había tomado.

— ¡N-No digas esas vulgaridades! — Titubeé. — ¡J-Jamás intenté propasarme con ella!

Soltó una escandalosa risa y le dio otro trago.

— Cálmate, ¿Por qué te alarmas tanto cuando escuchas la palabra "sexo"? — Esta última palabra al dijo con tal énfasis que parecía más un tipo de indirecta.

— ¡P-Porque es indecente! — Me sonrojé a tope.

— Ah, no lo es… De ahí venimos… Bueno, nuestra población. — Soltó una molesta risa y le dio otro trago.

— ¡Pero nosotros no!

Suspiró.

— Ya, cálmate y dale otro trago, se va a calentar, el clima está muy bochornoso.

Conocía a Gilbert y si no le hacía caso en uno de sus caprichos, se pondría peor que niño cuando le quitan un juguete.

— Está bien. — Le obedecí y tomé un trago… Esta vez más profundo.

Una cerveza.

Dos cervezas.

Tres cervezas.

Perdí la cuenta después de la cuarta.

— ¡Y esa maldita de Hungría! ¡Hip! — Golpeé el tarro contra la mesa. — ¡Jamás me quiso dar un maldito beso!

Gilbert soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Tú, tonto! — Me abalancé contra él, tratando de golpearlo, pero fallé y ambos nos caímos en el suelo.

— Oye, Austria, deberías dejar de tomar.

— ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¿La reina austriaca?!

Volvió a reír.

— Vamos, levántate.

— No quiero… Tu pecho está caliente.

¿De dónde me salían tales comentarios tan vulgares?

— O-Oye, Austria…— Soltó una risa nerviosa. — Deja de bromear, estás ebrio.

— No bromeo, Gilbert… — Con mi dedo índice, hice círculos en el centro de su pecho. — Eres muy sensual… ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

Gilbert (por insisto) acarició mi espalda, posando sus tibias y blancas manos en ella.

— Tus manos también son calientes. — Sonreí.

— Austria… ¿Qué insinúas?

— Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo…— Suspiré, sin un gramo de vergüenza.

Al parecer me comprendió, porque trató de separarme un poco.

— Pero, estás ebrio… Seré lo que quieras, pero no un aprovechado.

— ¿Aprovechado? ¿De qué hablas? — Me volví a acercar a su pecho. — Si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque lo quiero contigo, tonto.

— Y-Ya veo…— Tartamudeó. — Pero no podremos hacerlo aquí… Te lastimaré.

— ¡Dónde sea! — Levanté la voz. — Pero quiero perderla contigo, ahora…— Besé su cuello, dejando un poco de lado mi sofisticación.

Sonrió…

No sé si era el alcohol, pero esa sonrisa fue más hermosa que las pinturas de Da Vinci.

— De acuerdo, vamos por lo menos a mi habitación… Nadie entra ahí.

— Como sea, Gilbert… Sólo házmelo ya. — A cada palabra que decía, mi voz se iba convertiendo en un sonoro gemido.

— Ya, ya… — Soltó una risa. — Vamos a la cama.

Me cargó cuidadosamente y pasamos por toda la casa, llegando a la tan esperada habitación de Gilbert.

Me dejó en la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro.

— Gilbert…— Me estiré un poco en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos. — Ya, por favor…

Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Por qué tan impaciente, Austria? — Se acercó a mí y besó mi cuello. — ¿Tanto te molesta la virginidad?

—N-No es eso…— Me estremecí. — Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía…— Acaricié su espalda lentamente, acercando mi boca hacia su oído. — Acalorados y moviéndonos al compás de una melodía silenciosa…

Al parecer captó rápidamente mi mensaje, porque me dio un leve empujón, quedando encima de mí.

— Escucha, Roderich, una vez que me quite la ropa, no hay marcha atrás. — Me dio un beso en el cuello, para después desabrocharme el saco.

— Lo sé… — Suspiré por el beso. — Pero es lo que espero…

Me quitó la camisa con brusquedad y me besó nuevamente, esta vez, en el pecho.

— ¿No te parece indecente? — Bromeó y acercó su boca hacia mis tetillas, lamiéndolas y jugando con su lengua.

— A-Ah…— Gemí, mordiéndome el labio. — Algo… Pero ahora mismo me importa un carajo.

Definitivamente el alcohol me afectaba de sobremanera…

Nunca en mi vida había dicho tal grosería.

— Señorito… Me sorprende su grado de vulgaridad producido por el alcohol. — Soltó una risa, posando su mano derecha en mi pantalón, que ya comenzaba a incomodarme por la erección que tenía.

— C-Cállate…— Volví a gemir, ésta vez, más agudo.

— Pero éste no es el comportamiento adecuado para un señorito…— Me bajó los pantalones, dejando a la vista mi erección que era sólo cubierta por el bóxer negro que llevaba puesto. — Mira… Tu pene reaccionó por mis caricias, que sucio…

— C-Cierra la boca, Gilbert…— Cerré mis ojos con un leve sonrojo. — E-Es normal que me excite… Tus manos se sienten bien.

— ¿De verdad? — Dijo con un leve toque de sarcasmo, bajándome el bóxer y liberándome del tedioso dolor que sentía por tener mi pene aprisionado contra la tela.

— Sí… — Me mordí el labio. — Descontrólame… Hazme perder la vergüenza.

Movió su mano contra mi pene, masturbándolo en un vaivén lento.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

— Ah… T-Tu mano…— Comenzaba a excitarme cada vez más.

— ¿Mi mano? — La movió más rápido, aprisionando sus dedos contra mi glande. — ¿Qué con ella?

— Ah… M-Mi pene se siente tan bien, Gilbert…

— Roderich, los señoritos educados no dicen eso…— Volvió a bromear, bajando la velocidad de su mano. — No puedo permitirte que hables sucio.

— ¡Joder, Gilbert! — Grité. — ¡Solamente cógeme y ya!

Sabía que estaba siendo una persona demasiado indecente y vulgar… Pero como había mencionado antes, ya no me importaban los modales…

Quería a Gilbert.

Quería sentirlo.

— A-Austria…— Me miró impresionado por mis palabras. — Si es lo que quieres…

Se quitó su saco, junto a la camisa… Mostrándome una cicatriz en su pecho, casi (o más grande) que la que tenía Yao en su espalda.

— ¿Cuándo…?

— No importa eso, lo que importa es lo que estamos a punto de hacer. — Se levantó unos momentos y se quitó el pantalón, llevándose el bóxer con estos.

— ¿También estás excitado, Gilbert?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, te tengo gimiendo como un animal en celo, ¿Cómo no quieres que tenga una erección?

Me sonrojé un poco.

— Olvida eso…— Murmuré.

Sonrió.

— De acuerdo, Roderich… Pero no puedo penetrarte sin antes prepararte… Te lastimaré después. — Volvió a quedar en la cama, bajando hasta mi cintura.

— ¿Y entonces qué piensas…?

Mi oración se vio interrumpida cuando sentí que levantó mis caderas, colocándolas en sus hombros, lamiendo mi entrada lentamente.

— ¡D-Detente! ¡E-Es demasiado…!

— ¿Vulgar? — Se detuvo unos escasos segundos, mirándome. — No niegues que te gusta, Roderich…

Volvió a lo suyo, esta vez, succionando un poco.

— ¡S-Se siente demasiado…! —Ya no sabía lo que decía… El placer me cegaba por completo.

— ¿Demasiado qué? — Introdujo un dedo suyo con cuidado, siguiendo con su trabajo de lamer ese lugar tan sucio.

— ¡Bien! ¡Maldición! — Enredé mis piernas en su cuello.

— Me sigue sorprendiendo como unas cuantas cervezas te transforman. — Soltó una risa, insertando un segundo dedo.

— ¡A-Ah! — Cerré los ojos… Dolía, pero se sentía bien. — E-Es tu culpa… Tú las invitaste.

— Y tú las aceptaste. — Movió sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, lentamente.

— J-Joder… — Mi mente y vista ya no me pertenecían… Eran de Gilbert ahora.

— Cuantas malas palabras, Roderich. — Movió sus dedos más rápido… Maldición, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

— G-Gilbert… —Me mordí el labio, mirándolo a los ojos. — Ya mételo…

Soltó otra risa… Tonto.

— Que impaciente, señorito…— Sacó sus dedos de mi interior y se colocó contra mi entrada, empujando un poco.

— A-Ah… E-Es… Grande. — No debí haberlo dicho, el maldito ego de Gilbert de por sí ya era lo suficientemente grande como para ese "cumplido".

— P-Por supuesto que es grande… Es del grandioso yo. — Siguió empujando más, hasta meterlo por completo.

— ¡Oh, Gilbert! —Me aferré a las sábanas, soltando un quejido por el dolor de tenerlo dentro… Ardía.

— Roderich… — Me tomó del rostro y me miró a los ojos… Nunca me había puesto a pensar sobre sus ojos rojos… Encajaban bien con su tono de piel.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Gemí, el dolor no quería desaparecer.

— Me gustas… A pesar de ser un maldito tacaño y mojigato. — Me besó la frente.

— D-Dices eso porque me estás quitando la virginidad anal, tonto…— Suspiré.

— No, no es por eso…— Me quitó los lentes, dejándolos en una mesita de noche cerca de su cama. — De verdad me gusta, señorito.

Me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— Gilbert, yo…

— No tienes que contestar nada... Solamente…— Sonrió con calidez. — Disfruta el momento.

Me tomó del rostro y me dio un profundo beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, enredándola con la mía, soltando leves suspiros y jadeos.

— Gilbert…— Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno. — M-Muévete…

— Lo haré. — Besó mi cuello y se movió lentamente, para acostumbrarme al tamaño de su pene.

— Ah… Así… M-Muévete más…— Mis caderas se movían por sí solas, en busca de más contacto y fuerza.

— E-Espera… T-Tienes que…— Mordió mi cuello, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

— ¡Ah! G-Gilbert… S-Se siente… Bien…— Suspiré.

— Lo sé… — Se movió con mucha más rapidez, tomando mis piernas y colocándolas en su cintura. — Joder… Que estrecho…

Se relamió los labios y se acercó a mi pecho, succionando algunas partes.

— ¡N-No dejes marcas ahí! — Gemí con fuerza. — ¡Son vulgares!

— Tsk… — ¿Y lo que estamos haciendo no es vulgar?

— ¡Eres un maldito…! — Mis palabras fueron calladas cuando sentí que su pene tocó un punto que me hizo perder los cinco sentidos y la vergüenza, arqueando mi espalda. — ¡Maldición, sigue golpeando ahí, Gilbert!

— ¿Dónde? — Se movió varias veces contra ese punto, tomando mi pene y masturbándolo a la par. — ¿Aquí, Roderich?

— ¡Joder, se siente tan bien! —Me aferré a su cuello, pegándolo a mi pecho. — ¡No pares, rómpeme la cadera!

Soltó una pequeña risa.

— S-Señorito… Que indecente de su parte pedir tal cosa…— Siguió golpeando ese punto tan placentero, mordiendo y succionando mi cuello.

— ¡Soy un maldito indecente, Gilbert! ¡Castígame por ser un vulgar!

— Mierda, Austria, deja de ser tan sucio…— Me tomó de las caderas y me embistió con tal brusquedad que sentí que realmente se me iban a romper las caderas… Pero sólo sentía placer, y demasiado.

— ¡Me corro, Gilbert, me corro! — Gemí y jadeé en su oreja.

— C-Córrete… Yo también estoy a punto…— Gruñó.

El gruñido que soltó fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Joder, me corro! — Arqueé mi espalda y me corrí, manchando el pecho de Gilber y el mío, suspirando.

— ¡Maldición, Roderich! —Me embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de correrse dentro mío, mientras mordía mi oreja.

Sentí el espeso y caliente semen de Gilbert saliendo de mi entrada, para después él sacar su pene.

Había sido demasiado vulgar…

— A-Austria…— Se recostó al lado mío, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— T-Tonto…— Respiré aún agitado.

— De verdad me gustas…— Se sonrojó un poco.

— Y-Y… — Aparté la mirada, sonrojado. — Tú a mi…

Soltó una risa.

— Me alegra escuchar eso…

— ¡Sólo que no creas que cambiaré mi manera de dirigirme hacia a ti, tonto…!

Me interrumpió por segunda vez, tomándome del rostro y besándome con ternura.

— Sí, sí, sí… Maldito Austria.

Lo miré, admirando nuevamente sus ojos rojos.

— Tonto.

— Patético.

— Indecente.

— Te quiero.

— Y yo a ti.

Volvió a besarme, acariciando mi rostro.

Era un maldito egocéntrico, patán y narcisista.

Pero…

Lo quería para mí y nadie más.


End file.
